


Payback

by Egg24



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, I hate myself, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, like a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: Wally tries to ignore Artemis, she wants payback.Artemis likes to distract Wally, he wants payback.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this little two-shot I cooked up! Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think you're cute don't you?"
> 
> "Don't you?"
> 
> "Do I think you pulling a stunt to make me leave class early is cute? No not at all, I think it was a thing naughty girls do."

Pressing kisses to her slumbering boyfriend wasn't his usual wake up call, but she was feeling generous this morning.

"As lovely as this is I like sleep babe," Wally mumbled his eyes still closed.

"I know what you like better than sleep." Artemis smirked nibbling on his earlobe, he finally turned over stretching his eyes open.

"What time is it?" He asked while she continued her assault on his neck.

"It's seven forty-five," suddenly Wally jumped out of bed.

"Fuck I have a class in fifteen minutes why didn't you wake me earlier?" The speedster rushed to get dressed.

"I don't know maybe I was hoping you'd stay in with me today," her flirtatious tone made him stop for a second.

"So you made me late because you're horny?"

"Well if you want to put it like that yeah," she shrugged. "What are you going to do about it?" 

"Nothing right now, I have to go to class!" Artemis crawled across the bed to where he was standing at the end.

"Come on don't be like that, stay in bed with me." She pouted her lips she could see his resolve crumble a little before he snapped out of it.

"No I'm not rewarding bad behavior," he shrugged on a jacket kissing her cheek goodbye. "Be back in a hour and a half." 

Artemis sat back in bed pouting, she didn't like not getting what she wanted. Right now she wanted Wally, and she decided payback was in order. As childish as that sounds she didn't care, being ignored wasn't an option. 

'Wally ignored me wanting him to stay in bed with him, thoughts on payback?' She texted her groupchat with M'gann and Zatanna.

'Putting hair dye in his conditioner?' M'gann offered.

'Too middle school I need something ever more devious'

'Send him dirty texts, always works' Zatanna offered.

'This has been productive, I will report back in a few hours nice talk ladies' Artemis put her phone down. After a long shower and putting on her laciest most skimpy underwear she picked the phone back up.

'It's lonely without you in bed.' she sent him a text of her pouting face.

'I think you're being a little dramatic, I'll be back in a while.'

'I don't think I can wait for you that long' Artemis attached a picture showing her chest clad in a lacy red bra.

'As hot as that is I can't just drop everything and sleep with you whenever you want.'

'I guess I'll just manage without you.' The next picture was of her hand down the front of the matching panties.

'Jesus Artemis this isn't funny!' Artemis felt a little too proud thinking of her boyfriend getting all hot and bothered in class.

'I think it's pretty hilarious thinking of you getting hard in class thinking about me.'

'I think you need to stop before I come home.'

'But that would be rewarding bad behavior wouldn't it?'

Pressing record on her phone she recorded a video letting moans and gasping out his name. 

'Artemis if you send one more picture you aren't going to like it if I come home.'

'How about a video? Might want to put on some headphones.' Artemis could only imagine his reaction to the video, she tossed her phone aside continuing to touch herself. She was so in her own head she didn't even hear him come in.

"You think you're cute don't you?" Wally was sporting messy hair and flushed cheeks as he watched her from the doorway.

"Don't you?" With her blonde hair splayed around the pillow she tilted her head back moaning loudly.

"Do I think you pulling a stunt to make me leave class early is cute? No not at all, I think it was a thing naughty girls do." He moved to the end of the bed his eyes looked wild, almost animal.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Guess I'll give you what you want," he slipped his jacket and shoes off crawling up the bed on his knees. He ripped her panties while trying to get them off of her.

"Hey those things aren't cheap!" Wally tossed them aside without care.

"You should've thought of that before you pulled your little stunt." He dipped his head between her legs sucking her clit into his mouth. The sudden pleasure made her squirm trying to move away from him.

"Easy babe I-"

"Hey you wanted this so bad, lay still!" His sharp tone sent waves of arousal through her. "What's your color?" Wally asked his eyes clouded over with lust.

"Green," she replied.

"Now that we've got that covered," Her boyfriend grabbed her by her hips pulling her closer to him. She resisted the urge to move again instead tangling her fingers in his hair. Wally let go of her hips to pull them away. "Hands to yourself or I'll tie them up." Artemis let out a whine grabbing onto the sheets instead.

The redhead vibrated his tongue against her, making her buck her hips. He grabbed her hips holding them down roughly hard enough to leave bruises. Her orgasm approached fast but her didn't let up alternating between vibrating and swirling his tongue. The pressure building in her stomach finally snapped and she arched her back crying out. Even after she came down he was still moving his tongue against her.

"Wally I can't come again I-"

"I'll decide when you're done, color?" He snapped lifting his head.

"Green." 

"Good," Wally went back to work at her still sensitive clit. Ignoring her whines and gasps he kept bringing her to orgasm. After her fourth she was such an overstimulated mess she couldn't even think straight.

"I can't do it again Wally," Artemis whimpered, he smirked up at her.

"Now I know you can come again, color?"

"Green," she laid her head back on the pillow, his head dipped between her legs and she cried out. When her fifth orgasm started to approach it was so much pleasure tears started to form behind her eyelids. "I'm s-sorry Wally I learned my lesson please I c-can't take it anymore." Reduced to a begging mess with one last rotation of his tongue she was coming once again.

"Glad you learned a lesson, now I'm going to need help with my problem, color?" Wally sat up on his knees stripping off his shirt and jeans leaving him in a pair of boxers she could see he was hard.

"Green," she answered, "be gentle okay?" He kissed her softly on her mouth.

"I can be gentle babe," when he thrust into her she cried out holding onto him tightly. So sensitive at the slightest of touches, letting out quiet groans he tried to show some restraint. "You better not pull a stunt like that again you hear me?"

"I promise I won't," Artemis whimpered out more straddling the line between pleasure and pain. Wally began to thrust more erratically, two more thrusts and he was coming inside her.

"You okay?" He asked pulling out of her and holding her close.

"I am appeased," she stretched her tense muscles smiling up at him.

"Good, now don't do stuff like that again. I don't want to fail a class because you're horny and make me skip." He kissed her on the temple while she snuggled into his chest.

"I can't say that, this was fun for me," she giggled.

That was the moment Wally decided that he'd have to get payback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You like to torture me don't you?"
> 
> "It's one of my favorite things to do to you."
> 
> "Really I can think of a few other things you like to do to me."

Artemis was half asleep when she felt a tongue sliding against her clit, she moaned loudly before sitting up abruptly.

"Wall-ah what are you doing?" Artemis looked down from where Wally lifted his head looking lazily at his girlfriend.

"Nothing babe relax," she kicked him in response.

"It looks like you were trying to go down on me before I'd even woken up!" Artemis looked at the clock. "I have to be to work in half an hour! If I'm late it's your fault!" She threw the covers off of herself.

"Sucks doesn't it?" She glared at him as she wiggled into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "We could just stay in bed today." He stretched showing off his slender but impressive body she lingered for a second.

"Don't play games with me Wally, I don't have time for you!" She snapped picking up her bag ready to storm out, she turned back to give him a quick kiss.

"See you later beautiful!" He called as she rushed out of the door. Ten seconds after it closed her phone rang, a picture of Wally flashed onto the screen.

"What do you want Wally I have to go to work."

"I miss you...what are you wearing?" Artemis let out a noise of frustration. "You know you were moaning and moving around in your sleep, dreams about me?" She squeezed her legs together sighing loudly.

"I'm not coming back you can just forget it West." 

"Guess you'll just have to send me some dirty texts," she could practically see him laying there with a smirk on his face, she hung up the phone instead of answering. 

Ignoring her phone buzzing she drove to work, after leaving for college Artemis found a job working at a grocery store. The pay was decent and the hours allowed her to attend school so she liked it fine. After rushing out an apology to her boss she started stocking shelves, hoping to finish her work early.

"Hey you seen my girlfriend? She's about this tall smoking hot kinda angry?" Artemis glanced up and saw Wally there grinning like usual.

"What are you doing here?"

"I visit you at work all the time!" He exclaimed, she stood glancing around to make sure no one was looking and kissing him on the cheek.

"Let me guess you ran out of chips and now you came to this store to get my employee discount?"

"Mostly to see if you want to have a quickie in the back but I'll take chips too!" Artemis glared at him, while he tried not to laugh.

"If you get the chips will you leave?"

"That will appease me until you get home," she led him to the chip section. He pouted when she wouldn't let him get more than one bag. 

"Chose one Wally I'm not letting you get more than that." She said straightening the bags.

"You like to torture me don't you?"

"It's one of my favorite things to do to you," she smiled.

"Really I can think of a few other things you like to do to me." Wally tried putting his arm around her, she elbowed him in the stomach. She checked him out quickly at the register while he continued to complain. "If you loved me you'd come home right now," he pouted, it was almost cute to her.

"Well I guess I don't love you, see you in three more hours!"

Artemis finally got a chance to sit down an hour later. Taking her phone out of her back pocket she found a bunch of texts from her annoying boyfriend. She rolled her eyes opening them up.

'I still miss you even the chips didn't help.'

'I can't wait till you get home'

'I didn't get to finish the what I started this morning' Artemis felt her thighs squeeze together.

'I would've kept going made you come just like that."

'Maybe I would've let you sit on my face I know how much you like that' She was a little pissed, mostly turned on he knew her weaknesses.

'I also know how wet you probably are right now, and how red your cheeks probably are you always get like that.' He was right and it pissed her off.

'Wally I swear if you keep it up I won't go easy.' Artemis wished it sounded threatening over text, but there was no real fire under it.

'Please don't, I don't want you to go easy' A picture came along with this text, she dropped her phone then picked it up looking at the picture of him. Mostly just his narrow but muscular chest along with the top of his underwear band.

'You better run before I get home I will destroy you'

'Please do' Artemis stood up suddenly, stalking to her managers office.

"Hey boss, I'm sorry but I have to get home."

"What's the reason?"

"My boyfriend, he's sick I might have to take him to the hospital." Artemis lied easily, partly true because Wally might be in the hospital once she gets to him.

"Better get home to him then, I'll see you another time." She said a quick thank you rushing to get home.

When she got home she dropped her bag making a beeline for the bedroom. He wasn't there, but she heard the shower running. The blonde opened the door flinging open the shower curtain to Wally.

"Hey babe," he said lazily from under the hot stream of water.

"Do you think you're funny?" It was really hard to be angry with him.

"I think I'm hilarious, don't you?" Wally raised his eyebrows, she tried not to ogle him. Goodness that was easier said than done, she followed the stream of water as it fell down his body. "Care to join me?" Artemis snapped her head back up looking him in the eyes.

"No I'm mad at you I just had to leave work two hours early!" She crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Wally grinned turning off the stream of water and stepped out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Wanna teach me a lesson?" He winked, a noise of frustration ripped through her teeth.

"You're insufferable you know that?" Artemis went back into their room ripping her shoes off and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I like to think that I'm persistent," he leaned against the door frame using a second towel to dry his hair. "So you just came home to yell at me or something?" She let her eyes wander down his body once more. 

Even after leaving the hero life he'd maintained his muscular frame, growing even taller and broader from the teenager she first met. He knew she was looking, so she didn't see any point in pretending anymore.

"Lose the towel and get over here." Artemis snapped pulling her shirt over her head, he tried to kiss her as she was unbuttoning her jeans. "No lay down on the bed I'll get to you in a second.

The blonde shimmied out of her jeans letting her boyfriend admire her, she too had kept up with her fitness her muscles remained taught under her skin.

"Have I ever told you how absolutely beautiful you look when you're angry?" Wally looked all too proud of himself sprawled across the bed naked and still damp from his shower.

"Shut up before I gag you," she snapped reaching into the drawer next to their bed picking up a pair of handcuffs. 

"I must have been really bad for you to get out the handcuffs." Artemis grabbed his hands roughly cuffing him to the bed while he continued on. "You're so fucking sexy when you're angry." She looked at him grabbing his chin sharply.

"Shut up," she hissed he looked a little frightened. "Color?"

"Green," he nodded his eyes clouded with want.

"Rules are going to be set in place now," she walked around the bed circling it like a lioness stalking prey. "You phase out of the handcuffs I don't touch you for a week. You try to lead I don't touch you for a week. If you try to argue with me guess what will happen?" Artemis leaned in really close, there was no more smug look on his face.

"You won't touch me for a week?" He offered, she ran her fingers through his hair making him moan and lean into her fingertips.

She slid her panties down her legs painstakingly slow seeing him lick his lips.

"Three sharp tugs on your cuffs if you need me up okay?" Wally nodded, she swung one leg over him her center hovering over his face. Seeing him have to resist the urge to lift his head and lead was so satisfying. 

Giving in she lowered until she pressed against his lips, no matter how mad she got at him there was one thing she couldn't deny. Wally West was an fantastic at giving head thinking back to their first sexual encounters as teenagers. When he vibrated his tongue without warning her and made her come so fast it was almost embarrassing. Which made him brag to her for weeks.

"God Wally keep going I'm almost there," Wally vibrated his tongue making her let out a wild moan before her orgasm washed over her, as she came down she noticed him give the handcuffs three tugs. Artemis pulled off of him slightly, his face was slick with her and he looked out of breath.

"C-can you touch me? I promise I can be good I'll do anything you want," God she just loved to hear him whine.

"Really? So you'll give me a massage after this?"

"Yes I promise the best one I've ever given you!"

"Order takeout and build a blanket fort with me?"

"Anything God please!"

"You're so desperate aren't you?" She mused moving down his body.

"Yes, for you I want you so bad it's driving me insane babe," Wally sounded almost in tears he was so wrecked.

Artemis obliged straddling his waist hovering over his length.

"I think you learned your lesson didn't you?" He opened his mouth, most likely to beg again. Artemis slid down turning his complaint into a moan

For someone who was so smooth talking on a regular basis, it was pretty amazing to see Wally West turn into a babbling mess. There he was under her flushed, between moans babbling out pleases and I love yous. He started yanking on the cuffs and whining.

"Please take the cuffs off babe, I want to touch you." When he put it like that she couldn't resist, right when the cuffs came off his hands were all over her. It took a few more thrusts for him to come inside of her calling out her name.

Laying down next to him she looked at his wrists that were slightly raw from the handcuffs kissing the red parts.

"I am appeased," Wally stretched wrapping his arms around her, she sat up suddenly.

"Wait this was elaborate payback for me making you leave class?"

"Surprised it took you this long to figure it out, now do you want to grab my phone so I can order takeout and we can get to building that blanket fort?"


End file.
